Site Update August 23rd 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on August 23rd, 2013. News General *Sale Statistics on the Earnings Page As part of an initiative to consolidate features and make deviantART more user-friendly, the statistics system for Prints has been ported into the My Earnings page! Stats for Prints have been ported into the Earnings page to make them more readily accessible. In addition, stats for Premium Content and Commissions have been incorporated as well, so you can easily track sales for your Prints and downloads all from one page. You can sort statistics by date or by purchase type to find what information you're looking for. When viewing by date, the sales will be arranged based on when they sold, and when viewing by type, the sales will be sorted between Prints, Digital Content, and Commissions, arranged from highest to lowest selling. *Targeted Drops and Infinite Scroll in Sta.sh (Beta Testers) Two new features to make viewing and organizing your Sta.sh even easier have been launched to Beta Testers! When you upload a file to your Sta.sh by dragging and dropping it, you can now easily put your file in a specific place in your Sta.sh! This combines the process of uploading and organizing, making it easier than before to organize and maintain your projects, even when adding new files! In addition, infinite scrolling has been added to your Sta.sh! *Digital Content in the Message Center Deviations that have Digital Content enabled will now have a "Digital Content Available" label on them, to match the labels when Prints and Downloads are available, as well as to help promote sales of your work! Bug fixes General *Browsing deviations in the Design Challenges gallery did not work properly. *Comments flagged as spam or hidden by owner were not being withdrawn from the Message Center. *When sending a Group Note with quotations in the title, the title would appear with slashes before the quotes. *Some responses on Group Notes would not be visible to the person who sent the note if that deviant had their comment view settings on Flat View. *Creating a new Forum thread would show an internal error page if the title or description were left blank, rather than giving a standard error message. *Links were formatted differently in Chat than on the rest of the site. *There were various display issues when navigating between tabs on a deviant's Profile Page. *There were inconsistencies in how the deviantART Points icon would display when appearing next to prices. *Some contest badges were displaying at an incorrect size on Profile Pages. *Some labels on the Give Premium Membership page were not clickable. *In some instances, submitting Journals to Groups was broken. *Adding wide images to widgets on the Profile Page would cause other content to be cut off. *On the mobile website, ads would appear on top of site content. *For Super Groups, it was impossible to remove widget exceptions from the Manage Members page. DeviantArt muro *The annotation tool did not work properly on very small canvases. Sta.sh / Submit *Items could sometimes get lost when merging stacks. *Scheduled submissions that failed would have the same error message as scheduled submissions that were delayed. Sta.sh Writer *Thumbnails in the first post of a new Forum thread were a different size than thumbnails in replies. *deviantART muro drawings in comments would display too large in Internet Explorer. *The appearance of comment boxes when replying to a comment was different than the appearance of top-level comment boxes. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013